Computer programs such as applications, middleware and operating systems are well known today. There are a wide variety of known applications such as database applications, web applications, business function applications, etc. Middleware provides compatibility and inter operability of different applications, central application management and system infrastructure management. There are a wide variety of operating systems known today, such as PC operating systems and server operating systems.
Typically, the copyright owner or licensor of each computer program charges a license fee for installation (and use) of the computer program by the customers/licensees. The license fee may be ongoing, and the license may extend for a limited period of time, such as one year. A company/licensee may want to assess the value of the computer program to the company when deciding whether to continue the license (and pay the ongoing fees) if terminable and/or renew the existing license if soon to expire.
It was known to examine the computer program's usage history as a way to assess the value of the computer program to a company.
An object of the present invention is to improve the assessment of the value of a computer program to a company.